With the gradual improvement of people's living standard, people's demands on communications also increase daily, wherein most of the demands are more personalized demands. Along with the raise and implementation of these demands, the terminal design also presents a new development tendency—an intelligent terminal with large screen.
The intelligent terminal can provide various services, from surfing the internet to optional installation and uninstallation of software, for the users, which makes application services of the terminal more complete and life of the users rich and colorful. However, with the widespread use of the intelligent terminal, disadvantages of the intelligent terminal itself and its influence on the current network side also become prominent day by day.
For the intelligent terminal itself, its power consumption is very high, and both standby time and service time are comparatively limited; and for the network, the large-scale applications of the intelligent terminal pose big signaling pressure and resource usage pressure on the network. A main factor causing the above phenomenon is: various application programs always running on the foreground and background of the operating system of the intelligent terminal, and these application programs untimely sending data to the network side or receiving data from the network side.
Generally, the system configures a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) cycle for the terminal, and the terminal receives and sends the data by a reminder at a pre-determined cycle, and then it enters a sleep cycle, thus a power-saving effect can be achieved; if the configured DRX cycle is too short, the terminal wakes frequently, and the power-saving effect cannot be achieved; and if the configured DRX is too long, an increase of the data delay may be caused. Only when the DRX cycle and the data reach a regular matching, can the data delay be guaranteed and the power-saving performance be achieved. Many applications run by the intelligent terminal such as the QQ chat are not so sensitive to the delay, thus a more power-saving configuration can be selected from the two objectives of power saving and service performance.
In addition, in order to be able to reduce the delay of data transmission and better guarantee the user experience, after the terminal completes transmission or reception of the data at a time, it can be kept in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection status for a long time, but wastage of electric quantity also increase in this way. However, if a time span of the terminal being kept in the connection status is quite short for saving the electric quantity, due to the transmission and reception of the data without timing, the terminal may be required to frequently initiate a random access process and a RRC connection establishment process; and if the time of the terminal being kept in the RRC connection status is quite long, excessive handover processes may be caused, thus the signaling pressure and the usage pressure of control resources of the network side will increase greatly.
Therefore, in order to be able to keep the standby time and service time of the intelligent terminal as long as possible and consider both the signaling pressure and resource usage pressure of the network, it is required to reasonably control the time span of the intelligent terminal being kept in the RRC connection status after finishing the operation of transmission or reception of the data at a time, that is, it is required to find out a balance point between the two.
According to the relevant simulation and analysis, it can be obtained that a movement speed of the intelligent terminal is an important determinant of the intelligent terminal being kept in the RRC connection status. In the condition of a lower movement speed, the intelligent terminal can be kept in the RRC connection status for a relatively longer time, thus the terminal can reduce the power loss by configuring reasonable parameters of discontinuous reception function, and meanwhile, it also can keep a lower overhead of signaling and resources (a probability of occurrence of handover is very low); in the condition of a higher movement speed, the intelligent terminal can be kept in the RRC connection status for a relatively shorter time, thus the terminal can save the power loss, and meanwhile, it also can reduce the overhead of signaling and resources (a handover operation is replaced with the reselection of cells). Therefore, it is necessary for the network side to master the relevant information of the movement information of the intelligent terminal, thereby reasonably controlling the time span of the terminal being kept in the RRC connection status.
An optimization with respect to the intelligent terminal is being discussed in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) at present, and the currently determined optimization measurement is that:
the terminal (i.e., User Equipment (UE)) can report assistant information, wherein the assistant information includes: whether the UE prefers a power-saving software user experience or a high-performance software user experience, mobility information of the UE and data transmission interval of the UE and so on, and the network side decides how to optimize wireless parameters of the UE according to the assistant information.
For example, if the UE wishes to be more power-saving in the assistant information, the network can configure a longer DRX cycle for the terminal so that the terminal is power-saving.
However, a rule of reporting the assistant information is not defined in the discussion of the 3GPP at present, in the condition of no control, the UE is likely to frequently send the assistant information, but not all the assistant information reported by the UE is necessary key information for the radio resource management of the network side (e.g., the preference of the UE to the power saving or the performance may not be always favorable to the network, if the preference of the UE is satisfied, load of the network side may increase), and gains will not be always brought to the radio resource efficiency of the system. Therefore, if the rule of the UE reporting the assistant information is inappropriate, excessively additional overhead will be brought to the system on the contrary, which reduces the system efficiency.